xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Khyber
History Origin Khyber was a male individual that existed on Earth with a mysterious and largely unknown past. He was seemingly a cybernetic being and had developed a small group of armed followers. His body included sharp claws on his hands that allowed him to fight and combat his foes. Among his technology also included a teleportation mechanism that allowed him to depart a battle scene whenever he desired. Khyber was very protective of his cybernetic technology and showed a vindictive streak towards anyone that stole it. He apparently knew Wolverine who he called a "craggy old fossil" and displayed some animosity towards him. This was due to an unspecified matter that the two individuals needed to settle. By 1999, Donald Pierce had at some point stolen the technology used by Khyber and incorporated it into his own body thus turning him into a cyborg. He would later form the Reavers and was a member of the Hellfire Club. By that point, he was abandoned by Sebastian Shaw in the Swiss Alps after a battle with Cable but had managed to locate one of Nathan Dayspring Summers safehouses in the region and used it to rebuild his cyborg body with the addition of Adamantium. This activity was discovered by Khyber who took his followers to assault the site in order to settle a score with the Pierce who he regarded as a "thief" for stealing his technology. Fear The Reaver He arrived with his followers at the Swiss Alps safehouse just as Donald Pierce was about to defeat Wolverine. Announcing his presence, he called Pierce a "sad, twisted fool" and that his ability to defeat Wolverine remained to be seen. A surprised Pierce demanded to know who had arrived to which Khyber revealed his name and congratulated his foe by stating that his hardware had served Donald Pierce well. Despite stating to be impressed, Khyber commented that he was a bit "upset" that Pierce had not asked him for it first and that his fight with Logan had to wait. With a smile on his face, Khyber told his soldiers to annihilate the safehouse whilst he dealt with the "thief" himself. Immediately, he engaged the cyborg Pierce and told him to prepare to die he was being beaten by Khyber. A panicked Donald Pierce exclaimed that events could not end like this as his workshop at Cable's safehouse began to self-destruct though Khyber told Pierce that he had no options left leading to the two escaping the building before it exploded. Afterwards, Wolverine approached the scene when he attempted to inspect Pierce only to be punched by Khyber who told the "old man" that he was claiming the Donald Pierce's arm. His reasoning was that one never knew when it might come in "handy". Logan was reluctant to enter into another fight and urged Khyber to take the arm but that he just wanted to get Jubilee to safety. Khyber simply smirked stating that the "old man" did not have to worry as that once he was done with the cyborg that he would be on his way. Though he warned Logan that the two needed to settle up some other time before he bid his farewell. A confused attempted to ask what Khyber meant but the mysterious individual teleported away from the scene. Powers and Abilities *'Sharp Claws' : he was equipped with sharp pointed claws on his hands that allowed him to wound targets that included other cyborgs. *'Teleportation' : he had the ability to teleport from one location to another. Notes *The character was first introduced in Wolverine 2 141 that marks his only appearance and his motivations remain largely unknown. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Khyber_(Earth-616) Category:Characters